76th hunger games
by nudgeriderox
Summary: Meet Rain Clomb: The eldest of 5. Meet Crystal Jewel: Daughter of the fishing store owner. Meet Alex Ram: Youngest of 2 with a lot of preasure on his back to win. These are your main tributes in the 76th annual hunger games. Sequal to my story 'Alliances'. I won't update untill I finish writing 'Alliances'


**The 76th Hunger Games.**

**By nudgeriderox (aka me)**

**Rain is a girl who is reaped into the games. She comes from district 8 and is the oldest of 5. I suck at summaries. Song used it safe and sound by taylor swift.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games or the rights to safe and sound. (Boo!) But I do however own Rain and her family. Cuz I created their existence. In my mind.\**

**Rain- Yah I'm not real.**

**Kyle- Neither am I.**

**Me- They be correct. Now both of you get back in your story!**

**Rain- Fine**

**Kyle- OK.**

Hi. My name is Rain. Rain Clomb to be exact. I am the oldest of five, me and my siblings Kyle, Sarina, Dove, and Tuck. Kyle is pretty much my second in command. Second in command you ask? Well, our parents died 7 years ago, during a huge out break of the worst flu our district has ever seen. That district being 8. Many parents we lost then. I remember mom telling me, just before she died, to take care of my siblings, and help our next door neighbor Stephan with his. Stephan Tre is my age, and he has two younger siblings. As for me, I'm 18. This is my last year of being eligible to be reaped. My brother, Kyle is 16. Then comes Sarina as middle child. She is 14. Dove is second youngest next to 8 year old Tuck. Dove is 10.

I woke up. 'Ugh. Reaping day.' I thought. I got up and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special. I'm only volunteering if Olivia or Sarina are drawn. Olivia is Stephan's 13 year old sister. I probley wont get picked. I mean, none of us have ever taken any tesserae. We don't need it. I walked over and woke up Kyle. "Reaping day."

Kyle woke up with a groan. "Great. Just perfect" he said sarcastically.

I laughed. I had to hand it to him; he was getting close to my level of expertise in the art of sarcasm. I walked over to Sarina's bed. "C'mon girl, get up." She was a heavy sleeper, so I had o practically yank her out of bed to get her up.

Sarina opened her eyes and lazily mumbled. "I'm tired. Just five more minutes Rain."

"I'm making waffles" I said, knowing it would wake her up.

Sarina sat blot upright. "Waffles?" she said hopefully. "I'll take 8!"

Me and Kyle laughed. I hadn't made waffles in months. "Sorry, couldn't think of any other way to get you up. Except you know, being slapped awake."

She shook her head. "I think I like the waffle way better" Sarina said. Again me and Kyle laughed. "Get dressed." I said. "Kyle go get Tuck up. I'll take Dove."

"Ok" said Kyle and off he went.

I walked over to Dove. "C'mon, get up sweety" I gently shook her.

Dove woke up and yawned. "Is it reaping day?" she asked.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"You usually let me sleep unless there is something important." She replied.

"Oh. Never noticed that" I said. I looked over at Sarina, Who was putting on shorts and a tank top. "Lets get you dressed Dove." I said. Here is another thing you might want to know about me. I am immensely protective of my friends and family. No messing with them.

After I waited for dove, Tuck and Kyle came in. "Good, You two are dressed" I said.

With ut-most sarcasm, Kyle said, "No, I thought we were naked!"

Sarina shuddered, probley picturing it. It has happened before. Bad memories.

"We better get going." I said and they all nodded. We walked toward the square and I sent Sarina to her place in line. I told Kyle to wait with Tuck and Dove while I went to talk to Stephan. I walked over to Stephan. "You remember the plan?" if Sarina or Olivia were called, I would volunteer for them. If Kyle or Stephan's 14 year old brother, Chester, were called, he would volunteer for them.

"Yes. A deal is a deal." He responded.

"Ok. And thanks so much Stephan" I turned and walked back to Kyle. I pulled him aside and told him about the plan. He just nodded. I told him to go get a spot and he did. I told Tuck and Dove to wait in the sidelines, like normal. They agreed. I walked over and took my spot.

The capitol representative took her place on stage. She gave a speech and showed the video. I stifled a yawn. Then started the reaping. I paid full attention.

The capitol rep walked over to the girls bowl. She pulled out a piece of paper. "Rain Clomb!" I swallowed. The other girls parted and made way for rain. I walked toward the stage. I thought I heard Tuck crying.

The capitol rep moved to the boys bowl. "Stephan Tre!" she calls. I see Stephan's face drain from his face as he walks up. We are instantly moved to the justice center. My siblings come in. "Rain!" they say as they run in. Tuck is practically bawling, Dove has tears streaming down her face, Sarina is choking back sobs and Kyle has tears in his eyes. I pull them all close to me and start to sing a song that mom used to sing to me before she died.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

I looked at my siblings one at a time.

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Kyle looked at me. I looked at him back as I sang next part.

"_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone"_

I also looked at all of them at the lullaby part.

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Kyle joined in at next part, remembering it from mom.

"_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)"_

I sang the last part alone, while pulling everyone closer to me in the group hug.

"_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

I looked at them. "You will all be safe. Your remember that. I'll be back before you know it. I will come back. You all better remember that."

Kyle then spoke. "We all do. Right guys?"

"Yah!" Tuck, Dove and Sarina all said at same time.

I smiled. Dove handed me a pin. It had a tracker jacker on it. "Just like you, you sting hard to protect the hive"

I smiled as she as it to me. "Thanks. This will be my token" pins it on shirt.

Dove smiled. Then Tuck, Sarina and Kyle. "Remember, you're safe and sound. I will come home safe and sound. Don't worry."

**So thanks for reading and reviewing! You will review or I will send Rain after you with her bow and arrow and a pack of knives!**

**Dove- So you better review!**

**Sarina- Tell us if you want this to be updated!**

**Tuck- We'll be waiting!**

**Me- Hurry! I have a bow ready!**

**Rain- Give it to me!**

**Kyle- Don't give it to her!**

**Me- So, review or Rain will hunt you down.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
